Amphiptere (ch-271)
Type: Light Single-Unit Mechanical Combat Suit Grade: Dark Green Basic Stats: – Armor: 8950/8950 – Defense: 164 – Power: Level 818 – Energy: 4300(+800)/4300(+800) Height: 1.87m Weight: 176 lb Control Method: Low-Class Smart Chip + Nerves Connection (Extra +10 DEX) Power Source: Mini Bonfire Reaction Furnace (Enhanced) – Self Charge Recovers Energy at 35/min Energy Conversion Rate from User: 24 to 32 Energy Storage: Low Class Energy Block x 4 (Exchangeable anytime) Energy Storage: 800 Stationary Mode Energy Usage: 22/min Combat Mode Energy Usage: 40/min Core Power Capacity: 787/850 Structure Module: PE-0 Nanotechnology Fiber – Biological Muscle Inner Bone – Strengthens muscle when the user moves the body – Hardens muscle under attack – Increases Attributes: +38 STR, +25 DEX, +12 DEF Power Output: 70 Plating Module: Ellie Iron Alloy Plate (Green) +2550 Armor +48 DEF Power Output: None Plating Module: U9 Colloidal bulletproof Membrane (Green) +2400 Armor +45 DEF Power Output: None Module: Optical Camouflage – Reflects light to achieve invisibility to a certain extent – Power Output: 20 Module: SUI Anti-Radar Coating Module: Electromagnetic Interference Coating Module: Vulture Tactical Scanner – Smart fire control – Aim assist – Includes Tactical Hologram Screen – Power Output: 25 Module: Thermo-Electrical Incisor Gloves (Purple) – Produces a high amount of heat and deals continuous damage – Energy Cost: 1.5/s – Damage Level: 101 – Power Output: 60 Module: Thermo-Electromagnetic Incisor Blade (Green) – Compounded Magnetic Chain Split Blades with thermal technology – Energy Cost: 1/s – Power Output: 80 Module: Directional Field Repulsive Machine (Blue) – Releases repulsive energy in an arc of 150° and 20m. – Cooldown: 30s – Energy Cost: 15 per use – Power Output: 70 Module: Sunworm Mini Flamethrower (Purple) – Energy Cost 1.5/s – Damage Level: 104 – Power Output: 60 Module: Electrical Hover Boots (Purple) – Energy Cost: 6.2/min – Power Output: 55 Module: Mini Maneuvering Equipment * 9 – Energy Cost per unit: 1.4/min – Power Output per unit: 18 – Power Output: 162 Modules – Body Status Monitor – Thermostat – Gyroscopic Stabilizer – Air Storage – Filtration Device – Total Power Output: 80 Modules – Sonic Bomb * 24 – Mini Split Drill Bullet * 16 – Power Output: 60 Modules – Database Analysis – Battle Trajectory Prediction – Battle Assist – Power Output: 30 Module: Nerves Signal Recognition – Power Output: 20 Module: High-Speed Injection Needle – Equipped: Pain Killer, Stimulant, Healing Agent – Power Output: 10 Module: Mini Spider Detector * 12 – Power Output: None Module: Electromagnetic Pulse Controller – Applies Excitement – All Stats +5% – Duration: 15 mins – Energy Cost: 5 per use – Power Output: 10 Module: ‘Poison Ivy’ Body Part – Creates suction force, allowing the mechanical suit to hold onto objects – Power Output: 20 Module: Mini Detection Radar – Power Output: 30 Module: ‘Ironfist’ Heavy Mechanical Arm (Purple) – Power Output: 91 Module: “Bat Wings” Turbo Engine Flying Device – Power Output: 326 Ability: Strong Capability – During combat, distributes energy to Biological Muscle Inner Bone, – Increases stats: +40 STR, +20 DEX Ability: Snake Devil – The mechanical suit uses up all energy at once, entering a special status – Duration: 2–7 mins – Cooldown: 7 days Effect: – Doubles additional attributes (+156 STR, +110 DEX) – All modules can be used without any energy cost Ability: Absorbent Armor – Made with Ellie Iron Alloy, this alloy can disperse applied forces – Damage Reduction +22% Remark: “Surprise! I can fly!”